Tentacled Redhead
by SexyFics
Summary: Doc Ock wants to get rid of Spiderman and spots a way to get to him via the Beautiful & Sexy Mary Jane , but things get rather feisty and one thing leads to another. (Warning : Extreme M)
1. The Taking & The Ordeal

**NEW YORK ( _11.47 PM)_**

It was a full moon night and it was a magnificent sight . As the moon's light fell over the rooftops of New York , there was a specific rooftop in which it shone over a woman . It highlighted her red hair and her almost perfect curvy & busty body along her big chest and her equally big butt. " Sorry for the wait " a voice said , she looked around and saw Spider-Man in his skintight red and blue suit which highlighted his manly features . "What took you so long , Tiger ?" She said , moving towards him in a seductive manner and removed the lower half of his mask. " There were these masked goons robbing a jewellery store.." he started , Mary Jane rolled her eyes , "...they took a hostage and I ha.." he was cut off by a passionate kiss from MJ from her pouty lips . "Mmmm...Cherry" Peter Thought as he pulled her in closer by her waist . He then started to grab and massage her meaty , thick and firm ass . MJ gave a slight moan but still didn't get away from the kiss. "Assault in progress...10th Avenue ,Nearby Officers respond " said a voice from the police scanner Peter had . He broke from the kiss and listened to it and heard another report of an arsonist burning down a building." What is it ?" Asked MJ ,eyes closed and still recovering from their short moment . " I'm afraid duty calls " he said and kissed her on the lips ," Probably gonna take the night off after this. Goodbye Sweetheart" he said pulling his mask down and jumping off the rooftop , shooting a webline from his shooters and swinging away. " Be Safe "she said and started to get down to her apartment , slightly disappointed .

Unknown to her , there was drone with 4 arms which was across several rooftops which recorded the whole incident and was relaying it to the Lab of Otto Octavius aka Doctor Octopus , he had brown hair and and a green and yellow suit with 4 metal arms in his back which was the result of a failed experimental invention. "So , Maybe I can use her against Spider-Man" he thought . He made the Octobot move in closer to the apartment now that spiderman's gone ,to find the floor she was in . He found her entering into a door just below the rooftop . " Ha... Easy"he thought and recalled his octobot after marking the location and got out of his lab which was on the last floor of a building , cut off from the rest and was only accessible through the outer walls and was prone to detection , thanks to his time working as a scientist. He quickly began jumping off from rooftop to rooftop using his metal arms .

" Haha.. that was funny" MJ said , watching her favourite comedy show and sipping on her coffee. She had gotten to her apartment and had stripped down to her bra & panties . It was a black bra that had a hot pink lining and matching panties. " Need more coffee" she murmured to herself and went into the kitchen , There was a faint noise of metal clanging heard , " Mrs. Teresa's exhaust might be broken again " she thought and poured some coffee into her mug . When she entered the living room , she noticed that the balcony was open , "Goddamn wind" she thought and stepped closer to the balcony after placing her coffee down. Just as she was about to close the balcony door , she was grabbed by the waist by a big metal arm . It pulled her to the rooftop where she saw Doc Ock , standing using 2 metal arms to ground , "Hello Dear "he greeted her . "Wha..at do y..ou want ? Let me go " she said , terrified and in pain . " There's no conflict between me and you , sweetie . You're just bait for a mutual friend " he said smiling slyly. "No , Don't do...i.." She was cut off as Octavius injected her with a knockout serum. He then began to make his way back to the Lab.

 **OCK'S LAB**

He put her on the floor of his lab , she fell with a small 'THUD' but still asleep . Ock then monitored the hostage situation that spiderman was taking care of as it was being updated on the news. "Maybe , I'll put my plan to effect tomorrow" he thought . He then took Mary Jane and bounded her to a chair in his room. Just when he was about to leave . He started to notice her Soft , Big Breasts , Constricted in her bra and her toned juicy navel and ass . " Niiiccee" he thought to himself . He then got an urge to touch it , but resisted . He then went to his monitors and started to work on a lethal device for his drones while also watching the news footage of spider-man capturing the thugs . Wait till you see what I've got for you . He suddenly heard a voice shouting "HELP ! Where am I ? HELP !" , he immediately knew it was MJ and went and checked on her . " No one will be able to hear you my child " Ock said , but she was still whimpering and also wriggling to get out of her bonds. He immediately noticed how her Breasts jiggled and began to feel a throb form in his pants . " Whatever " he thought and closed in on Mary Jane.

He removed his gloves and moved his hand along her fiery red hair and smelt it , "What are you doing ?" She asked sensing the change of his behavior . He ignored her and started kissing the back of her neck , she let out a slight moan , mixed with fear and pleasure. "Please , Don't do this "she begged . "ENOUGH !" Ock shouted .He then held her by her shoulders and kissed her hardly & passionately on her lips as she tried to back away. He backed out and removed his suit , revealing his moderate abs and slightly hairy chest and was only in his trunks. MJ's heartbeat started to increase . Ock removed her bonds and immediately she tried to hit him in the face , but her wrists and ankles were caught by his metal arms and she was pushed against the wall. He then slowly started to fondle and play with her breasts and licking on her cleavage , a cold tingling sensation went through MJ's spine. Ock then slowly ran his hand through her back and undid her bra and removed it gently revealing her massive Boobs with mildly dark pink nipples. " Time to get bad "he thought and started to kiss around her right nipple and squeezing the left breast . He then started sucking on the nipple and also using his tongue to lick and nibble it . MJ was unable to do anything other than feel her sex drive increase rapidly as each moment passed by. After doing the same with the right breast , he slowly started to kiss his way down her body to which she let out an audible moan. He kissed her stomach occasionally licking it too. MJ was too sensual to even say anything , she was biting her lip so hard as he held her thighs and kissing them while stroking the other. She was then turned around and he started to ravish her ass cheeks while she was pinned to the wall. She was resisting to moan but couldn't. She was then taken to the Lab while Ock was devouring her breasts once more . She was placed in a big circular table at the centre of the Lab after Ock pushed everything off the table. He smacked his lips and turned off his monitors and anything that would interrupt him via voice commands. He then turned around and slowly moved in...


	2. The Unexpected Outcome

"Uggghh ... mmmm" moaned Mary Jane as Octavius began to started rubbing her clit through her panties whilst kissing her chin and neck , She tried to resist her desires as much as she could. "Give in my dear , it will be much better that way" said Ock , giving a smirk. He used his metal arms to slowly remove her panties while he held her by her hips and slowly started to work his tongue down to her stomach and started to twist his tongue and lick her belly button ."Unnnhhhh" she moaned . "Still resisting ? "He said and started to suck on her clit and gave a few deep licks. Her moaning got worse and She whispered something stuttering . Ock was caught up in the moment but noticed it and asked her "Come again ?" . "I...wa...I..want... you... to..make...me... yours..." She said as she had never been treated like this before as Peter mostly left her hanging to desire more.

"Ock had a sadistic grin on him and licked his lips . He made her sit up using his tentacles so she could see him clearly and removed his trunks , revealing his 7 inch rod which was also thick as hell. "He's bigger than Peter " she thought and simultaneously imagined the thing's she could do to Ock . Ock lifted himself using his tentacles and thrust his dick in her mouth . She withdrew at first but took hold of it and began to swallow it . Octavius then held her hair and also moved his pelvic region in sync with MJ's blowing. One of the 3 'fingers'in his tentacles was used to play with her clit. "Mmmmm"came a sound from MJ . After a few minutes thrusts later Ock spilled his seed in her and she didn't even spill a drop of it as she wrapped her pouty moist lips around his rod. "Tastes better than I expected "she thought. She was then laid at the center of the table, face on top .Ock got on top of her and put his thumb inside her mouth to increase her sensuality to which she reacted as he expected by biting it sensually. He teased her by placing his rod on her clit but not inserting in. " Don't.. , please fill me " she said . He quickly grabbed a vibrating polymer test tube with his tentacles , then swiftly inserted his dick in her pussy . She let out a loud scream and made weirdly sensual noises. Ock then inserted the vibrator into her ass and turned it on. He held her arms spread using his tentacles and then started to grope her succulent breasts and suck on it . "These Big Jiggly Melons are the best thing about her" he thought. MJ was in Sexual Heaven and had left the world behind and enjoying the predicament she was in , Double Penetration , Her Boobs being devoured like a starving man would eat food and the fact that she was completely sexually utilized made her ecstatic. Ock finally came and she came even more than he expected .He heard her say " I want you in my ass personally". He then turned her round . She raised her huge ass into the air , Ock first Kissed it and sucked on it , then he gave a tight slap to it , to which she bit her lips. He then went inside and started to thrust in and out to which he got multiple loud moans as reply. After that he turned her around and began sucking and licking her nipples very hungrily. "You like my tits ?" teased MJ stroking his hair , exhausted after her sexual ordeal. After he was done with her completely . He took her to his room and put her on the bed she fell asleep after which he got suited up and went back to work on his device .

 **The Next Morning**

MJ woke up dazed and was surprised to not be in her home , then remember the previous night . When she looked down she was dressed in old clothes and was bound to the same chair that she was the previous night. "Hey , what the fuck is this ?" She shouted . Ock came in and looked at her. " You see , what happened last night will not be of any interference to my plan , you are still my bait to capture the wallcrawler " he said in an emotionless tone." I thought of pleasuring you by myself again but you can forget it" MJ said to him to which he gave a smirk and replied " I've got something to show you" and used his metal arms to lift the entire chair and took it to the Lab and sat it in front of the monitor. He turned on the screen and opened a file . To MJ's horror a video popped up showing everything they had done last night. "What the..."She exclaimed .He had silently turned on the camera he used to monitor the lab when he was away when turning off the monitor. "Would you imagine if spiderman saw this ? Or I released it to the public ?" Ock said in a mocking manner. Tears began to roll from MJ's cheeks as she was speechless. He then prepared to leave with her to confront spiderman . Ock had already pulled off a burglary and Spiderman was in hunt for him since he knew Ock was still at large. Ock caught spiderman's attention as there were reports of him scaling a building by the police and was also mentioned that he had a red haired woman as reached the location and was at first shocked to see Mary Jane but built up strength to defeat Doctor Octopus . And as usual things went south for Ock as Spiderman knocked him out and used the small window he got to get Mary Jane to safety as it was his first priority. He then returned to the spot but Ock had escaped. He then took MJ home and helped her recover from her kidnapping. Little did he know about her true ordeal. What happened between Ock and MJ stayed between them.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Mary Jane was returning from an audition to her home . She reached her home , closed the door and turned on the light. She dropped her bag after what she saw . Ock was there waiting for her and naked . "Please , no..." MJ begged . "Aahn aahn "he said waving his index finger while holding a tab in which the video of their sensual night was playing. MJ fell to her knees , teary eyed as Ock proceeded towards her and "RRRIIPPP" came the sound of clothes tearing .

 _Will Be Continued in a Separate Fic..._

 **NOTE : SEQUEL WITH MORE SENSUALITY IN DEVELOPMENT , WILL SEND A PM TO NOTIFY TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FAVORITE IT . WILL BE A SEPARATE FIC**


End file.
